


Детская игра

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Forests, Gen, Teenagers, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Большими плавными прыжками преодолевали расстояния, какие раньше пришлось бы бегом бежать минут семь. Двойной смех звонко разносился по округе, удивляя занятых ремеслом котов и редких людей. Ведьма и новичок играли в догонялки..."





	Детская игра

**Author's Note:**

> Тема из "Writober 2019".   
> Вритобер - мимо такого сложно пройти.
> 
> За основу взята часть моего сна - конкретно про ведьму, полеты, огромные деревья и что-то из подвала. Но все остальное, включая реакции персонажей на мир и что-то, додумано.

Если сильно постучать по коре, то полое нутро гигантского Пустого дерева отзовется мелодичным гулом. У каждого дерева свой, индивидуальный «голос», и во время каменного дождя лес, в каком-то роде, начинает петь.  
Крылатые коты считают гудение лесного массива стонами и мольбами, обращенными к небу, дабы то сменило гнев на милость. А вот редкие человечки, сумевшие прижиться среди кошачьих угодий, напротив, воспринимают барабанную бомбардировку ненастий торжеством, сопровождаемым трубящими марш растениями.

Угодившему под камнепад человеку из недавних переселенцев было одинаково по боку на оба мировоззрения, пока чага-гриб прикрывал его от сыплющейся гальки, а на макушке, плечах и спине наливались синяки. Переселенец сжимал зубы и старался даже не шипеть от боли — он потерпит, взрослый ведь уже, как-никак семнадцать восходов исполнилось недавно.  
— Скоро кончится, не бойся, — сказали ему два котенка, прятавшихся там же, под твердым грибным козырьком.  
— Я и не боюсь.  
Камушки со свистом пролетали мимо, стучали по подвесным деревянным мостам, натянутым меж древесных стволов, и с чавканьем тонули в прожорливом болотном желе-мху. Все знали, что мох проглотит гальку без остатка, без островов и подъема грунта. Пищеварительная система мха буравилась вглубь планеты, глубже даже, чем корни деревьев.  
— Тебя сильно побило, — заметил полосатый малыш с хвостиком-морковочкой. — Надо залечить. Золотой Кот поможет с этим.  
— Нет, лучше к девушке-драконихе, — заспорила с котенком его сестра. — У нее всегда есть лед!  
— К Золотому!  
— К драконихе!  
— К Золотому!..  
— Подождите, тихо! — призывая к тишине, недавний переселенец вынужден был криком перекрывать грохот дождя. — Есть кто-то третий, кто помог бы? Мне нужен лекарь!  
Понятливые малыши переглянулись и в один голос воскликнули:  
— К ведьме!

Переселенец засомневался в том, поможет ли ведьма: синяки не относились к сфере ведьмачьего лекарства, так как обычно ведьмы больше работали с внутренними болячками, вроде отравлений, опухолей, паразитов. Но было поздно, ведь туча улетела, а котятки за обе руки потянули человека в нужном направлении, распинывая камни, удержавшиеся на мостках.  
Ветер скрипел веревками и шуршал пыльной листвой, но солнце уже радовало кожу своим медовым горячим сиянием, пробивавшимся сквозь редкие кроны.

— Здравствуй! Ты ведь новичок? — ведьма оказалась… моложе, чем он думал. Вряд ли ей было больше четырнадцати восходов. Светло-рыжие волосы, конопушки на лице, улыбка с широкой щербинкой меж зубов, но, хотя бы не кошачья мордочка, на том спасибо. Коты предпочитали наружные раны зализывать, а недавний переселенец не настолько еще сблизился с местными, чтобы довериться их волшебным языкам.  
— Да, я новичок. А ты, значит, ведьма? — девчонка кивнула в ответ, продолжая заниматься полезными делами, то есть грызть орешки и растягивать на ветру сушилку для белья. Недосохшие полосатые колготки — десять штук — колосились, словно цветные флаги. — Нужна помощь, синяки убрать. Почти не могу шевелить спиной… В качестве платы могу предложить… хм, что-нибудь из своего имущества. Я только приехал, еще не разгрузился.  
— Ладно, помогу тебе, — весело согласилась рыжая, как солнечный блик на золотых куполах столичных башен, девчонка. — Подожди меня в гостинной, там чай… ух, резвый, не в эту дверь, на два уровня ниже спускайся!  
— Тебе принадлежат три уровня? — немыслимая роскошь.  
— Все это дерево мое! — ведьма засмеялась, вскочила в подъемник, и тот с жужжанием упорхнул вверх.  
— Это правда, целый ствол ее дом, — подтвердили котята. — Вон в ту дверцу тебе надо. Ну, до свидания! — и новичок остался один.

Всего через полчаса синяки и ссадины были обработаны специальной мазью, а гость накормлен лепешкой с маслом и компотом из кислицы.  
— Крылатым намного проще здесь жить, чем людям, — рассказывала девочка, пока новичок жевал лепешку. — Сам видишь — деревья огромны. Добраться снизу доверху даже на подъемнике — ужасно долгий процесс. Что уж говорить о беготне по лестницам и мостам!  
— Если тебе не нравится, почему не перебралась на равнину? Предки не пускают?  
— М-м… типа того. Хотя они погибли, — ведьма покачала ногой в кожаном ботинке и пнула пустующий табурет. — Два восхода назад.  
— Прости за бестактность, — вялый компотный листик прилип в горле, но переселенец сдержал кашель и сумел проглотить помеху. — И все же…  
— Я остаюсь здесь, чтобы продолжать работу над особым зельем! — девчонка скакнула на стул, а с него изящно перепрыгнула на заваленную сушеными травами тумбу, крутнулась там на носочке. Новичок не возражал — в своем доме пусть творит, что хочет. — Это зелье позволит летать без крыльев!  
— Неужто такое может быть? — вторая лепешка аккуратно перекочевала в руки новичка. Слишком уж вкусной оказалась выпечка юной ведьмы, чтобы не наглеть. — Это было делом твоих родителей?  
— Моим! — возмутилась девочка, плюхнувшись на пол. — Родителей интересовала… другая сторона, — и, похоже, доски пола показались ей ужасно интересными для расковыривания прямо сейчас.

Восприняв это, как сигнал к тому, что пора и честь знать, новичок аккуратно оторвал нетронутую половину лепешки и вернул на тарелку, а надкусанную взял себе, после чего поднялся:  
— Что ж, спасибо за лечение. Плату занесу позже, когда разберу вещи…  
— Погоди, уходишь? — ведьмочка резко подскочила. — Давай, сразу рассчитаешься?..  
— Ка…  
— Мне как раз нужен помощник для проверки зелья полета! — рыжий вихрь уже шуровал в шкафах, хлопая дверцами. — Вот оно! Оно работает! Но я проверяла лишь на себе, а ты больше и тяжелее! Испытаешь? Согласен?  
Ну как можно было отказать этим светящимся от энтузиазма глазам?

Лучше бы отказал.  
Двое человечков стояли примерно на середине ведьминского дерева, на исполинской и надежной ветке. Но, смачно пропитывая сомнительной жидкостью из бутылки одежду новичка, ведьма предлагала прыгнуть. «Прям вперед и вверх».  
Переселенец обеспокоенно покосился вниз, на переплетения мостов и далекий мох. Падать будет просто ужасно.  
— Ничего не бойся, — попрыскав на себя, ведьмочка закупорила бутыль и повесила на пояс. — Все очень просто. Следуй за мной, вот та-а-ак!  
Она устремилась в прыжке в самую высь! Не слишком быстро, не слишком медленно, но идеально — так, словно была прирожденным кузнечиком. Ухватившись за тонкую веточку, оттолкнулась руками и перепорхнула на опору поосновательнее, на соседнем дереве.  
— Лети сюда! Догоняй!  
— Попробую, — негоже пасовать перед маленькой, легкой, как щепка, девчонкой… Ух!

Получилось не так умело, и слегка развернуло в полете, но человек справился с задачей, допрыгнул сразу до опорной ветки!  
— Молодец! — ведьма поймала за руки, помогая удержать равновесие, и улыбалась, улыбалась очень гордо и радостно. — Летишь чуть быстрее и тяжелее меня, но совершенно замечательно!  
— Зелье работает, — новичок не смог не разулыбаться в ответ. Игриво осведомился: — Теперь ты меня догоняешь?

В теплых лучах они резвились подобно юным летучим кошкам. Большими плавными прыжками преодолевали расстояния, какие раньше пришлось бы бегом бежать минут семь. Двойной смех звонко разносился по округе, удивляя занятых ремеслом котов и редких людей. Ведьма и новичок играли в догонялки.  
Запыхавшись, переселенец в какой-то момент заметил, что зелье уже не так хорошо поднимает его, и решил взять курс ближе к первым этажам. Промахнувшись, он окончательно приземлился на почву под деревом, огляделся.  
Оказывается, лихое веселье привело летуна обратно под ведьминский дом, но вот самой ведьмы поблизости не было ни видно, ни слышно. Новичок уже хотел громким криком позвать девочку, но заметил то, что сперва миновало его взгляд — в стволе дерева, у самых корней, располагалась небольшая замшелая дверка.  
Что это? Никто не селится так близко к земле, это ведь непрактично в зимнее время, когда снегом заметает чуть ли не треть роста деревьев. Настораживает.  
Слегка вприпрыжку — в штанинах еще держались зельевые пары, — новичок подошел к дверке. Вблизи она казалась еще более потрепанной, а зеленая травка перед ней уступала место вытоптанной безродной пыли.  
Круглая дверная ручка под пальцами заскрипела старой ржавчиной, но послушно щелкнула замком. Иссохшая дверца отворилась, и проникший за нее свет обозначил деревянные ступеньки, ведущие в подвал. Дохнуло затхлостью и чем-то таким, что может веять лишь из сломанного древнего склепа, или из вскрытого кургана, где домовище с покойниками подвергалось тлену не одну сотню лет.  
Мурашки покрыли кожу руки человека, перебрались на спину и сдавленным страхом затолклись на затылке. Зачем ведьме такой подвал? Не из этого ли подвала она добывает ингредиенты для своего новейшего зелья полета? Может, то вообще сварено из костей мертвецов, откуда новичку знать!..  
Подвальная тьма шевельнулась.

О пресияющий купол Великой Башни, темнота поднималась по лестничным ступеням наверх, прямо к нему, к новичку. Почему он не может шевельнуть даже пальцем, почему его рот распахнут в глухом крике, от которого мир не получил ни малейшего звука?!  
Наступающая чернота начала пузыриться. Не было видно ни язычка пламени, но человек ясно понимал, что бессветное нечто горит.  
Холодный ком гнилого доисторического ужаса ударил по глазам, срикошетил в затылке и рухнул в нутро тела с глухим грохотом, разгоняющим пульс.  
Человек закричал. Рванувшись назад и дергано захлопнув дверь, он запутался в ногах и упал в пыль. И даже не сразу сообразил, что случилось, когда шмыгнувшая мимо ведьма захлопнула дверь основательнее и подперла какой-то доской.  
Как будто это удержит то… то…

Ведьмочка повернула голову к переселенцу, и тот чуть снова не заорал, но мигом позже сообразил — лицо девчонки на месте, просто очень белое, и глаза распахнуты до предела. Сжатые в линию губы обескровились от усилия, с которым девочка их сдавила.  
— Ты описалась, — больше в голову ничего не пришло.  
— Ты тоже, — не меняя выражения лица, ответила ведьма.  
Переселенец встал, игнорируя позорную в его возрасте сырость.  
— Это что за… Что это?! — потеки черноты с пузырящимся горением показались из щели под дверью. — Сам дьявол в твоем подвале??!  
— Я не знаю, как объяснить. Надо улетать!  
— Не приближайся ко мне даже!  
— Пожалуйста, новичок! — ведьма открыто и некрасиво плакала. — Я не причиню зла, я лишь прошу сыграть в еще одну игру!  
— Какую еще игру?! Доигрались уже! Хватит!  
— Сыграем в «выше ноги от земли»!  
Трясущимися руками ведьма поплескала зелье на себя и компаньона, после чего потянула за собой в прыжок. Верхние этажи встретили людей дуновением свежего горячего ветра, и страх отступил, но вот беззаботность пропала с концами.

Пока одежда сохла, ополоснувшиеся по очереди из бадьи с водой люди обсыхали тоже, закутавшись в простыни и одеяла.  
— Я сейчас не очень понимаю, чего именно испугался, — глухо признался новичок. — Просто… будто душу скрутило. Думал, что помру на месте. Хотя, казалось бы, всего-то булькающая темнота.  
— Это нечто, которое вызывает дикий страх, — пробубнила в колени ведьма. — Оно как-то так воздействует, я не знаю, я не изучала его.  
— Я должен спросить еще раз, — нахмурился переселенец. — Почему оно в твоем подвале?  
Рыжая девочка съежилась сильнее, и человеку стало ее очень жаль. Однако он намерен был получить ответы.  
— А я скажу еще раз… что мои родители работали с «другой стороной», — голос ведьмы стал совсем сдавленным. — Я стремлюсь вверх, а им интересны были низы. Они изучали мох, но им все было мало… И когда они построили подвал с лестницей к центру планеты, то… — ведьма сморщилась и утерла мокрые щеки, но это совсем не помогло, — то… Не только спускаться, но и подниматься можно, понимаешь? Нечто поднялось! Это убило родителей, и хочет убить меня, так как я знаю про него слишком много.

Новичок чувствовал сожаление и раскаяние. Тревогу. Правда оказалась горькой.  
— Теперь оно и тебя станет поджидать, — сквозь слезы «порадовала» ведьма. — Нам бы улететь далеко-далеко отсюда, понимаешь? Но… Но я не уверена, что оно из центра земли не вылезет и там.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь, — вздохнул переселенец, сообразив, что лучше особо рьяно не распаковывать вещи. Нет смысла. Вскоре придется переселяться снова. — А пока что мы с тобой будем играть в «выше ноги от земли».


End file.
